


Regent of the Sky

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom, JLA
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place before Infinite Absurdities in Multiple Combinations.</p><p>Written for Fanfic100 challenge #45, Moon and Psych30 challenge #5, Multiple  Personality. I've had this story sitting on my hard drive forever. I  finally realized it just wasn't going to get any longer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regent of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Infinite Absurdities in Multiple Combinations.
> 
> Written for Fanfic100 challenge #45, Moon and Psych30 challenge #5, Multiple Personality. I've had this story sitting on my hard drive forever. I finally realized it just wasn't going to get any longer.

Bruce Wayne smiled brightly at the assembled crowd as he materialized at the JLA's base on the moon. "Hello! Quite the welcoming party," he said, stepping off the platform to stand next to Lucius Fox and a reporter from the New York Times.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," Superman said. "I'm glad you could join us. Nearly everyone is here, so we'll get started in a few moments."

Bruce looked around. "Hey, isn't Batman here? I was hoping to see him. I wanted to thank him for stopping Clayface from blowing up one of our factories last week."

Superman smiled politely. "I'm sorry, but Batman was otherwise engaged. And he's not fond of these public tours in any case."

"Oh. Right." Bruce shrugged and turned to Lucius. "Well, a man can hope, right?"

"Certainly, Bruce." Lucius' fond look showed that he was used to Bruce's odd ideas.

Several other reporters and business leaders stepped off the platform. "I think we're ready to get started," Superman said.

"Oh good," Bruce said. "I don't want to run late. Got a hot date, you know."

Superman's expression didn't change. "No, I don't know."

Everyone laughed and the various superheroes chivvied the crowd out the door. Bruce found himself walking next to Green Lantern, who didn't look at all pleased with the fact.

Bruce grinned and watched Lantern nearly trip over his own feet. "Nice headquarters you've got here. Looks like you're putting my equipment to good use."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne, we certainly try. Was there something you specifically wanted to see?"

"No no," Bruce said with an airy hand wave, "whatever you folks think is interesting. I do have one question, though."

"Oh?" Lantern's voice was faint.

Bruce paused for effect, allowing several other people to hear him. "Who designs your uniforms? Because really," he said over muffled laughter, "I've got this tailor who can do wonders with anything and--"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Martian Manhunter said in his most repressive baritone, "we are now entering the control deck..."

* * *

Half an hour later, Superman refused to even notice his presence, Green Lantern flinched every time Bruce opened his mouth, and every reporter and financier in the pack had the unmistakable impression that Bruce was a nice guy, but a flake.

Bruce smiled happily at everyone, his glee only half feigned.

As they turned the corner past the gym, Bruce heard a voice in his head. _Batman?_

_J'onn? Is something wrong?_

There was a short pause. _Not as such. But Superman would like me to pass on a message._

_Yes..._

_He says you are having entirely too much fun and he'd appreciate it if you'd stop._

_Is that verbatim?_

_No. In fact, he said that if you didn't stop having so much fun, he was going to accidentally throw you out an airlock._


End file.
